


Blindspot

by Сивуч (seavitch)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Asexual Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seavitch/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%B2%D1%83%D1%87
Summary: Джон полон секретов, но и у Мартина есть парочка вещей, которые он хотел бы скрыть. И обмануть Джона оказалось до обидного просто.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 4





	Blindspot

_— Мартин, Мартин, посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня и скажи, что ты видишь._

_— Я вижу… Я вижу тебя, Джон. Я вижу._

Мартин был не в порядке.

Он всегда испытывал зависимость от людей, от их одобрения, участия, заботы, щедро раздавая другим то, в чём нуждался сам. Может, поэтому он принял Одиночество в конце концов? Сдаться, признать, что никто не придёт, никто не проявит к тебе тепла. И перестать беспокоиться об этом. В этом было какое-то мучительное облегчение.

С возвращением из Одиночества вернулась и его тревожность, ощущаясь остро, как боль.

В первое утро в шотландском убежище Мартин проснулся от тишины. В комнате никого не было, дом был тих, за окном не было шума, привычного уху городского жителя, и ему показалось, что он остался один в целом мире, нигде не осталось живой души, кроме него — и Мартин забыл, как дышать, от охватившей его паники. Взгляд лихорадочно перебирал предметы в незнакомой комнате: тумбочка, шкаф, заправленная кровать, и на кровати — рубашка, принадлежащая Джону.

— Джон, Джон!

Тишина обступала, и Мартин сжался, притянул колени к груди, чтобы остаться лежать так в одиночестве, если Джон не придёт. Навсегда.

Но Джон пришёл. Вошёл быстрым шагом, моментально оценил, что именно пошло не так.

— О, Мартин… — он подошёл, взял ладони Мартина в свои, присел на корточки у кровати. — Я здесь, я с тобой, я никуда не исчезну, Мартин, я обещаю. Ты не один.

— Я так испугался…

— Я знаю, Мартин, я знаю.

Он бесконечно повторял какие-то душеспасительные благоглупости, а у бедного Мартина даже не было сил заплакать, его только встряхивало от беззвучных всхлипов.

Джон просидел у его кровати около часа, прежде чем у Мартина успокоился настолько, чтобы подняться и уйти в ванную, но и там он постарался пробыть как можно меньше времени. Весь день он не отходил от Джона, а тот всё понимал, безропотно сидел рядом, держал Мартина за руку, если его вновь накрывало паникой, неловко гладил по голове, позволял уткнуться куда-то в плечо и всё время обещал, что никуда не исчезнет.

В последующие дни Мартину так и не хватило смелости признаться, что его паника никуда не исчезла. Он научился скрывать эти приступы, избегал возможных триггеров, как бы случайно оставлял вещи Джона на видных местах, не выходил из дома в туманные утра. Он учился балансировать между своим страхом одиночества и желанием дать Джону свободное пространство. А тот охотно поверил, что Мартину лучше, что ему уже не так остро необходимо видеть кого-то живого, слышать, касаться. Обмануть Джона вышло до обидного просто. Оказалось, что мало быть всевидящим, надо ещё знать, куда смотреть.

* * *

Джон заглянул в комнату через порог, даже не заходя внутрь, чтобы спросить:

— Мартин, а где у нас…

— Над зеркалом слева, — перебил его Мартин, не оборачиваясь.

Джон ушёл, чтобы вернуться пару минут спустя, с пластырем на свежем порезе и с хитрой гримасой на лице.

— Откуда ты знал, что мне нужен был именно пластырь?

— Я… — Мартин споткнулся. — Я догадался.

— Ты ведь даже не обернулся на меня. И давно у тебя получается _Знать_?

— Что? Джон, я не…

Мартин растерянно посмотрел на улыбающегося Джона. И вспомнил, как пару дней назад у того свело шею, и Мартин пришёл предложить свою помощь ещё до того, как Джон сказал ему хоть слово. Как в магазине он уверенно протянул руку за консервированными персиками, потому что “Джон любит их больше, чем ананасы”, хотя сейчас он был уверен, что Джон никогда не упоминал об этом. И другие случаи, когда ему просто неоткуда было знать некоторые вещи, но он знал — и принимал как должное. Не только здесь, но и раньше, ещё до Шотландии…

— Господи. Я даже не знаю, как давно это происходит...

— Ты упоминал, что Питер ценил в тебе то, что ты отмечен не только Одиночеством, но и Оком. Кажется, наш патрон слегка тебя благословил.

— Но я же не стану теперь… — голос Мартина сорвался.

— Монстром? Таким, как я?

— Джон, я не это имел в виду.

— Насколько я могу судить, это просто проявление метки. Оно не означает, что ты станешь аватаром, до этого ещё очень и очень далеко. Можешь не переживать. По крайней мере, пока не стало происходить что-то значительно более весомое.

— Но почему это вообще происходит? Я имею в виду, почему со мной? Почему сейчас?

Джон слегка нахмурился, прежде чем уточнить:

— Это правда, что все вещи, которые ты _Знал_ , касались меня?

Мартин почувствовал, как краснеет.

— Да, это правда.

— Не знаю, насколько тебе понравится мой ответ, — голос Джона заметно смягчился. — Ты держался за меня, чтобы не сдаться Одиночеству. А так как мы не очень много виделись последнее время, ты нашёл альтернативный способ быть в курсе моих дел. Теперь же, когда я рядом, ты используешь возможности Ока, чтобы оградить себя от Одиночества. Спасаясь от одной сущности, ты добровольно сдаёшься другой. О, Мартин, неужели всё ещё так плохо? Я был уверен, что тебе стало лучше. Бедный, бедный Мартин.

Джон протянул руки к Мартину, который спрятал лицо в ладонях, осторожно потянул его за запястья, взял за руки.

— Извини, Джон. Извини! Я не специально.

— Всё в порядке. Ты не сделал ничего, за что стоило бы извиняться.

— Всё равно. С моей стороны было нечестно _Знать_ о тебе какие-то вещи без твоего ведома.

— Ты не мог этого контролировать, Мартин. Я понимаю, — Джон помолчал и добавил после паузы, — Хотя мне было бы интересно узнать, какие именно вещи ты теперь знаешь. Нет-нет, я ни в чём тебя не обвиняю, мне правда интересно.

Мартин заново вспыхнул от неловкости, задумался, перебирая что-то в уме, но всё же ответил:

— Не очень многое. Обычно я знаю, в какой комнате ты находишься. Знаю, если тебе больно, даже если это просто порез. Знаю, что ты любишь персики. И вот ещё… — свежее знание пришло к Мартину из ниоткуда, готовенькое, не вызывающее сомнений, соскочило с языка. — Когда я дотрагиваюсь до твоей спины или шеи, ты вздрагиваешь не потому что тебе не нравятся такие прикосновения. Нравятся. Но ты каждый раз боишься того, что последует за ними, той неловкой ситуации, которая обязательно возникнет следом…

Теперь настала очередь Архивиста прятать лицо в ладони.

— Джоооон, ты же знаешь, я никогда не сделаю ничего, что будет для тебя некомфортным. Можешь мне верить. А если ты когда-то захочешь остановиться на любой из границ, тебе достаточно сказать мне об этом. Я обещаю, я не разочаруюсь в тебе из-за этого. Ну иди сюда, — Мартин притянул Джона к себе, осторожно держа за плечи. Тот убрал руки от лица только для того, чтобы уткнуться Мартину куда-то под ключицу.

Джону было чудовищно неловко оттого, что на свет вышла правда, которую обычно он предпочитал не обсуждать. Он по опыту знал, что за такими прикосновениями обычно следует что-то большее, то, к чему он был не готов. И тогда обязательно наступает момент мучительных объяснений, оправданий, а потом всё заканчивается, вся близость сходит на нет. Проще было не давать повода для этого разговора. Спокойнее. Безопаснее. Но в то же время он чувствовал облегчение оттого, что ему не пришлось самому облекать всё в слова, оттого, что Мартин теперь всё знает и принял это спокойно.

Мартин медленно — очень медленно — передвинул руку с плеча Джона чуть ниже, на спину. Тот замер настороженно, но уже через секунду оттаял. Всё так же медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, Мартин погладил его между лопаток, отметив, что Джон не вздрогнул, не уклонился. Джон горячо выдохнул, и Мартин почувствовал прилив нежности: к каждому позвонку под его ладонью, к этой хрупкости и ранимости, к несгибаемости и любопытству, которые сделали архивиста Архивистом. К его острому языку, когда речь шла не о личном, и к его неловкости в обратном случае. К его приступам злого веселья, к его голосу, боги, конечно же к голосу.

Мартин сдвинул руку к нижним рёбрам Джона, и тот снова замер, на секунду, на долю секунды. Мартину хотелось бы забраться ему под рубашку, коснуться кожи сначала подушечками пальцев, потом всей ладонью, обхватить Джона покрепче двумя руками и не отпускать… Но он точно знал, что сейчас это будет слишком. Чересчур поспешно.

Вместо этого он положил другую руку Джону на затылок, взъерошил ему волосы, погладил широким жестом от макушки до шеи — и с удивлением почувствовал, как тот потянулся за рукой, потёрся о неё, словно большой довольный кот.

— Господи, и я ещё считал тебя не тактильным человеком! — рассмеялся Мартин, и не удержался от того, чтобы ласково почесать Джона за ухом. — И ты скрывался от меня всё это время?

— А ты не спрашивал, — проворчал в ответ Архивист.

— Это правда, — удивлённо признал Мартин. — Не спрашивал. Знаешь, мне всегда было немного обидно, что ты можешь забраться ко мне в голову, хотя я и без того расскажу тебе всё, что ты хочешь знать. А ты полон тайн и загадок — и хранишь их от всех. Но ничего, теперь я у меня появилось много вещей, о которых я хотел бы спросить. И самое главное, я знаю, где взять ответы, если ты откажешься разговаривать. 

— Мартин! — Джон от возмущения перестал льнуть к его руке и открыл глаза.

— Шучу, шучу! — рассмеялся Мартин. — Извини, уж очень хотелось увидеть твоё лицо в этот момент. Невозможно было удержаться.


End file.
